


Sweet Bombshell

by Muavi_Teri



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muavi_Teri/pseuds/Muavi_Teri
Summary: And suddenly I'm doing kinktober?Cheryl invites SweetPea over to get her pleasure. No real plot.





	Sweet Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadmasterFelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/gifts).

Kinktober day1 face sitting:

Cheryl adjusted her signature red raincoat as she strode down her driveway. Her impeccable hair and makeup all in her signature colors seemed almost out of place on the chilly October morning. It had rained all night and the world was dreary and wet. The brightness of Cheryl's garb stood out like a flame in a dark room. She was headed towards the lone motorcycle parked at the end of her driveway and the Serpent who stood leaning against it. He was tall and broad, with dark hair and sleep-deprived eyes. His tattoo stood out, boldly, on his neck and he smirked as she approached.   
"Did you really think it was a good idea to park at the end of the driveway?" Cheryl demanded. "Making me walk all the way out here in the rain?"  
"Didn't think your parents would approve." he grunted.   
"I don't care what they think" she returned a sinister smile. "You'll park right in front of that big bay window in the front and then follow me up the front steps." With the stern edict she turned on her cherry red heels and went back up the driveway without a glance at Sweet Pea, who swallowed a little, wondering what he'd gotten into, and then moved to obey her command.   
He hurried to catch up with her once he'd parked, his long strides making that easy as they scaled the front steps, sauntered across the foyer, and climbed the first floor steps to make their way to her bedroom.   
"So, are your parents home?" he asked, trying for casual and missing the mark.   
"Why do you care?" she snapped, shedding her raincoat to reveal a ruby babydoll negligee. The edges were lace and there was a big satin bow right below her nearly perfect breasts. Sweet Pea smiled broadly and forgot to answer her question. Her panties matched her gown, Thin and lacy, which made Sweet Pea feel a little overdressed in his long sleeves, leather jacket, and dark jeans.   
"Do you like what you see?" she asked, pretending to be coy for just a moment. She spun slowly, mesmerizingly, as he watched, nodding.   
"I like what I see quite a bit." he replied, reaching forward and catching her waist, he leaned in for a kiss. She laughed as she leaned back  
"ah-ah-ah! no kissing. I think I was very clear with what I wanted from you." she said sternly.   
Sweets thought back to her very surprising phone call. She had been very specific. 'Lets have some fun' she had said 'be at my place at 7. I'm going to ride your smug grin until I'm satisfied.'  
"okay" he replied, dumbly, letting go of her waist and watching as she gestured elegantly to the bed.   
"I don't care if you touch yourself, but I'm not doing it for you." she replied, gesturing more insistently at the bed. "lie down."  
He kicked off his old boots and complied. Her large bed had red silk sheets and curtains. It had big fluffy pillows and a comforter that felt like he was lying down on seafoam or clouds, or whatever poetic shit someone else would say. He positioned himself in the center of the bed, smoothing out his hair and shooting her a smile as she pulled down her panties. Her pubic hair was trimmed into a very tidy little red heart. she climbed up the bed and swung a long graceful leg over him. Her heels were still on, and that make him palm himself through his jeans. She scooted forward just enough so that her knees were on the bed above his shoulders and her calves rested on his chest. She was clearly not interested in any preamble as she leaned forward to look at his face.   
"ready?"  
"Yeah" he replied, huskily. He could smell the scent of her and was already greedily licking his lips as she lowered a set of her own lips down to meet him. She tasted amazing he thought as he first dipped his tongue between her folds nosing at her and running his tongue up to circle her clit. She rewarded him with a tiny moan and he decided then and there that he was going to make her much louder. He had forgotten all about his previous concerns regarding her parents. He unbuckled his pants as he arched his neck and dove deep with his tongue, lapping at her wetness and trying his best to make her make that noise again. One of his hands worked his cock as the other gently grasped her thigh. His Tongue worked overtime alternating between her clit and her hole. He was sorely tempted to bring a finger or two into the mix but knew that she was playing hard and thought it better to wait for her to say something. Instead, on the next circle of her clit he hummed loudly, and was once again rewarded with a soft moan. She ground down into him and he repeated the action. As he became more familiar with her reactions he focused in on the things that got her to squirm ever so slightly. He hummed and sucked at her clit. He danced his tongue quickly across the surface only to place a gentle kiss around it, and then dipped his tongue as far as he could into her. His face was covered in her slickness and saliva, but he certainly didn't care. One hand was circled around the base of his rock-hard cock, working hard to make sure that he didn't cum all over her back. He skillfully wrapped his lips around her clit and lashed it with his tongue back and forth, quickly enough that Cheryl couldn't quite handle the sensation. She ground her hips down and shuddered as she came moaning sweetly. He loved the way her back arched and her long hair brushed his chest. He was disappointed that she was, apparently, done. She pushed up to a kneeling position and rolled to the side leaving him on the bed she stood and began taking off her heels. He loosed the grip on his cock and with just a few quick pumps came all over himself, moaning deeply. He sighed and looked at Cheryl, smiling as he sat up.   
"Where are you going? she asked him. "I said I'm riding your smug face until I'm satisfied, not until I've cum once you Oaf"  
Sweet Pea let a smile creep across his face as he laid back down and waited for her to come back and sit on her waiting throne.


End file.
